Mermaid magic
by Annabeth chase percy's girl
Summary: Piper, Annabeth, and hazel all have a blessing and a curse. When they come in contact with water they turn into mermaids. no one else knows but them. Once they tell their boyfriends the guys will understand right. Or will they get so irriated that they will just...leave? Please R&R. Not as horrible as it sounds. Suck at writing summaries
1. To tell or not to Tell

My name is piper McLean. I am a child of Aphrodite. I was listening to some music in my cabin. my phone rang. I got a text from Annabeth.

"haven't been a finned girl in a while coming 2 lake with hazel"

Annabeth, hazel and I were strange demigods. She was a daughter of Athena hazel was a daughter of pluto and, I was a daughter of Aphrodite. WHen we come in contact with water we turn into well mermaids. No one knows about our can be fun being a mermaid but dangerous as well. We haven't told any one yet. We try to keep each other out of danger. Especially Annabeth since she was dating a son of a SEA god. Sea = wet. She promised to be careful. I pretended not to worry. I mean who knew what Percy would do if he found out some of his best friends wer secretly mermaids. Even worse what about my boyfriend Jason son of Zeus.

I ran to the lake. Annabeth and hazel were already out there waiting. We smiled at each other. SInce the romans were staying at camp half blood for the summer we've gotten to hang out a lot. The water licked at our toes before we dove in. After a flourish of bubbles came the tail. My elegant blue tail matched Hazel and Annabeth's. We swan deeper into the lake. Even though it's supposed to be a fresh water lake,coral and saltwater fish swum around in it. It Must have been something magical. We swam among the fish. Clownfish hid in the anemone as we swum past our arms in a streamline position. The three of us were swimming around the fish. A lone canoe sat on top of the water casting a sudden dark shadow into the reef. The fish swum. We hid behind coral. I watched anxiously as the canoe anchored itself to the lake. I darted a glance at Annabeth. Her gray eyes peered at the boat. She was probably wondering who was on there. Hazel swum up. Annabeth and i followed her. I heard farmiliar voices.

"Jason they dove into the water and disappeared" Percy's voice said. well so Jason and Percy were there.

"are you sure Percy" Frank asked.

"Yeah"

" Okay so jump in there and see"

"okay"

Percy took off his shirt. His abs showed. Bubbles escaped from annbeth's mouth. I nudged her grinning. She punched my arm playfully.

"We'll come with you" Frank said.

"okay" Percy replied. HE was about to jump in. I was itching to leave. Annabeth was still straight Percy. Then he jumped in. I grabbed her arm and we torpedoed out of there before Percy could see her. After we dried off, Hazel started scolding annabeth.

"Annabeth he could have seen you" she yelled.

"Sorry okay"

" I sighed with exasperation. 'At least he didn't see her alright hazel let's look at the positive side"

Percy, jason and frank were docking the boat. Hazel paled.

"What are we supposed to tell them"

I don't know i said. I raked my mind for exuses. I ca't think of anything I hissed, nudging annbeth's arm. " give me a minute" she said.

"we don't have a minute i can give you a second though."

"piper where have you been" jason said putting his arm around my shoulders. I paled they were still wet. Hazel and annbabeth had gotten drops of water on them too. I ran to the water's edge and dove in with Hazel and Annabeth.

We swum to a deeper part.I could make out a human figure in the distance. It had to be percy. Annabeth was telliing us to go up. She sent me a message thourgh her mind.

_When are we going to tell them?_

_ I don't think we should_

_ They'll find out soon enough_

_ I think we should tell them. hazel sent._

She fanned herself even though sh couldn't really fan herself in the water.

_I guess we could. I surrenderd_

_tommorow annabeth sent._

i swam uppp. I swam toward the was an empty spot around the dock. I swum up and beached myself. I used my bare hands to produce the heat i needed to turn back into human.

I helped annbeth and hazel get human again. Or as human as possible.

"come on" i said. "We need to be ready to get whooped by the boys"

I ran to my cabin pushing past a suprised percy and jason with annabeth. We seprated.. I slammed the aphrodite cabin door shut. I was breathing hard. I heard jason pounding ofn the door. I locked it. I sighed. I climnbed into my bed ignoring the streds.

"Lights out" I said miseably.

**How was it? please no flames. PLease review. It means a lot when you guys review. Please review. The more you reveiw the more i'll write**


	2. Worst time of my life Ever

When i woke up the next morning i found the entire aphrodite cabin staring at me.

" What" I said groggily.

"Well" lacy started. "we heard you wer going to tell jason something"

I woke up for real.

"WHo told you that"

"hazel" she answered, "She told us to wake you up"

I jumped out of bed and changed my clothes faster than a nymph can run. I was ut hthe door. I ran to the lake. Hazel,frank,annabeth,percy, and jason wer already there. I said hi to them and we walked to the dock. Hazel said we would have to take a boat. While we wer walking jason slipped his arm onto my shoulders. I loved the feel of his arm on my shoulders. I refused to answere any of his questoins and stayed silent the whole time. Percy helped us onto the boat. When percy helped me on \, i saw jason get a little look of jeaoulsy. I smiled. He could be such an idiot at times.

We went to the surface of the coral reef. Annabeth stood up.

"okay we are going to show you guys something really weird"

"Like really weird" i said nodding my head.

"So.. show us then" percy said.

Annabeth looked at her boyfreind.

"Pery you are not going to like this much. I know we had promised tntoto keep secrets from each other but please try to understand."

I looked at jason. His eyes looked at annabeth trying to decipher what the heck she was talking about

|Annabeth took off her clothes revealing a bikini. Hazel and I did the same Then we dove in.

Percy dve in with us. Frank and Jason leaned over the side to see what was going on. When percy saw us, I wish i could have had an underwater camera. His face was priceless. For a second i felt sorr for Annabeth. Percy looked disgusted in a way. I swam up.

"pipes" Jason started staring at my tail.

"Jason I know this is hard to comprehend,but please..."

"pipes" He said softly."why couldn't you tell me about this"

I bit my lip.

"I was afraid"

Annabeth had swum up with Percy. Judging by their interlocked hands,Percy had overcome his shock.

"We all were"Hazel said staring at Frank.

"Hey Jase could you like keep this a secret and not hate me"

"Pipes I will never hate you. I love y\ou i won't ever dump you no matter what" I hugged him. I kissed him afterwards. Soon enough our kisses became deeper, more desperate like he was the air i needed to survive. There was that Happily ever after felling.

A tentacle of shimmering water sprung out of the surface next to me. I screamed. It looked around for a second. Then it came down and swallowed Annabeth.

I screamed bloody murder. I dove back into the water. There was no sigh of her anywhere. I came back up. I sniffed. Where was she ? Percy was stunned. HE ducked under the water screaming for her. The tentacle was long gone though.

**How did you guys like it. Review,Review,Review. This was made since i got so much feedback. I wanna thank all the people who reviewed and pmed me by the way. Thank you Aishani108 for pming me and reviewing.**


	3. Mermaid guy or Merman?

I raced back to camp. I dried off in the secretive spot that Annabeth and hazel had found. I ran to camp. hazel and the others were already there.

I ran to her.

"What do we do"

"I don't know Jason says he knows what to do"

"ha ha very funny, what are we going to do"

"no" she hissed. "he's really going to do something."

I looked at her. "Your kidding you are going to let him handle this, You might as well tell everyone we turn into mermaids."

She paled. She fanned herself. "come on just let Jason do it"

"Fine" I said stomping off.

I dove into the lake. I swum in the direction to the place where Annabeth was caught. The tentacle reappeared in my mind. It had looked like a really big rattlesnake made of like electrified water. As i pondered on that thought a voice spoke to me.

"Never thought i would see a mermaid here"

I turned around. A boy about the same age as Jason was behind me. He smirked clearly glad that he had surprised me. He had brown wavy hair. He was taller than me. I would probably reach the top of his chest. He had an even tan. he was evenly muscular and had an athlete's build. He was cute,I'll give him that,but something about him was very unusual. I looked lower. Instead of legs. He had a black tail. It was longer than mine and was very strange to me.

I set my jaw in a grim line.

"i never thought i would see a guy mermaid around here."

" Merman,"he corrected. "My name's Josh."

"Piper"

"So what brings a chick like you here"

"My friend was captured here"

"She a mermaid too?" He asked.

"yeah"

"Huge snake thing made of water"

I nodded.

"Yeah no way your getting her back" He turned to leave.

""Wait why"

"Just good luck"

At least help me try to find her"

Fine i will but if i get killed I'm blaming it on you."

"Wait How did you know about the snake"

"Thing has been after me for a while."

A boat appeared on the surface. I heard Jason's voice mingled with Percy frank and hazel's voice.

"PIPER" Jason yelled at the water.

Josh looked at me.

"You told someone" he asked.

"yeah"

"Do they all know"

"Yeah"

"Were they there when your friend got captured.?"

"Yeah"

"Then i need to talk to them"

"Why"

well if your going to find your friend than I'll have to talk to them.

"Okay"

We swum up. I surfaced before Josh.

"Piper where were you"

"I was here the whole time"

Josh surfaced.

"You guys meet Josh he has a tail too."

I snuck a glance at Jason. He had jealously smeared all over his face. I laughed inside.

Percy leaned over to see josh clearly.

"So you have a tail"

"So you have legs"

"Yep so are you like them" Percy said pointing at hazel and me"when your dry you look like her" He said pointing at me"And when you wet you look like her" He pointed at me again.

"Yep"

"Cool"

Hazel dove in the water.

"So josh"she said as she surfaced as a mermaid. Why are you here"

"piper here said that you guys had a friend that got captured. I can probably help."

"Okay so help" mason said curtly.

"So which way did it go"

"That way" Frank said pointing in the northern direction.

"Are you guys all coming"

"Yeah why" Are you sure we're going to be under the water most of the time."

" I'm a son of posiden, frank will turn into a fish and i will try to get some hippocampi for Jason to ride."

"Okay"

"We'll be fine" i said to Josh.

"Okay"

Something brushed my tail.

"What the heck"

A really big seahorse swum up

"Could you give Jason a ride"

It said a bunch of things i have no idea about.

"jason climb on"

Jason went on the horse thing. Then we were on our way.


End file.
